betrayedbyrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Tifa Lockhart
General Statistics *'Blood Type:' B *'Powers:' *'Likes:' *'Dislikes:' Personality Tifa is a strong woman in spite of a lot of personal insecurities. She's used to taking care of herself and can hold herself together in a lot of situations, even remaining optimistic in the face of the worst (although it takes effort). She'll rely on others in the spirit of teamwork, but she has trouble confiding in anyone. She tends to keep personal thoughts and worries locked away inside, and she won't say a word about them even when asked. Without knowing her, it's hard to tell when something's bothering her. This tendency to keep things pent up can lead to the occasional and dramatic breakdown. Outwardly, Tifa acts largely on common sense, and she's friendly and confident without being especially outgoing. She gets along with people easily, but it takes time to form a lasting friendship with her. She's fiercely protective of anyone she does consider a friend. Her temper doesn't flare often, but you do not want to be on her bad side. She can hold a grudge, and she doesn't pull her punches. Background Tifa was born and raised in the town of Nibelheim, in the shadow of the Nibel Mountains. The mayor's only daughter, she was popular with the other kids and for a time was the leader of a trio of boys. Her mother died of illness when she was still young, leaving her devastated. Reasoning that if people died on Mt. Nibel, maybe she could meet the dead there, she set out for the dangerous slopes, the rest of her gang following. They chickened out before long, but another boy, Cloud, an outsider to their group, kept up. When she missed her step, he was there to fall with her. It was a week before she regained consciousness, and although her memory of the incident remained hazy, it left its mark. When she was thirteen, Cloud unexpectedly called her out to the town well at night. He announced he was going to join SOLDIER and become a hero like Sephiroth, and she made him promise that if he did, he'd be there to save her if ever she needed it. He left in a few short months, as did most of the town's boys, leaving Tifa mostly to herself. Although they'd never been close, she found herself thinking about Cloud a lot, and started reading the newspapers in search of news about him. During this time, a martial artist named Zangan visited the town, and she started training with him. Two years passed fairly quietly, and then a series of monster attacks drew enough attention for Shinra to send two SOLDIERs, accompanied by troopers from the regular army. Tifa was disappointed to find that neither of the SOLDIERs was Cloud. Nevertheless, she served as a guide for Zack and Sephiroth as they went to inspect the reactor whose malfunctions were producing the monsters. After the inspection, Sephiroth disappeared, only to be found several days later in the abandoned Shinra mansion. The town was hushed and uneasy for another few days, and then suddenly everything went wrong. Sephiroth set fire to the town, slaughtered many of those who escaped the flames, and then made for the reactor. Learning from Zangan that her father was there, Tifa went after him. On reaching Mt. Nibel's peak, she found her father dead, Sephiroth's sword left nearby. Taking the sword, she rushed into the reactor to challenge Sephiroth, only to be struck down. Zack arrived shortly after to try to stop Sephiroth, and in her diminishing consciousness, Tifa thought Cloud, too, came to help her. She woke disoriented in a Midgar hospital, having been rescued by Zangan and taken there for treatment. The scar on her chest attested to the fact that it hadn't been just a nightmare, but she had only the time it took to recover to grieve before she was out on the streets of Midgar. The whole incident left her with a growing anger at Shinra, and though she heard rumors of the anti-Shinra group Avalanche, getting back on her feet came first. Penniless and homeless, she soon found herself in the slums, where it was easier for a country girl to find work and where no one would care if she spent the night on a train or in an abandoned building. It was in search of a place to stay that she came across the house. Betrayed! Information Statistics Speed: 4 Might: 5 Sanity: 4 Knowledge: 3 Relationships Coming... later. Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy